The Bolden Goots
The Bolden Goots is the first movie in Pippa pork. Summary The Porks lose their bolden goots. Transcript Narrator: Today, The Pork Family will Jump in Puddy Muddle. Muma: Who Want's to Play? Father: You Said we We're Going to a Puddy Muddle. Muma: You Know Why We Aren't Doing That. Father: (Flashback to Puddy Muddles) Oh, Okay. Pippa: Where are My Bolden Goots? Narrator: Oh Dear, Pippa Has Lost Her Bolden Goots. Muma: Let's go Find Them. Father: And This Time, Girge can Come Along. Girge: (Flashback to Che Toy Tupboard.) Thank Goodness. (Susan's House) Pippa: (Knocks on Susan's Door) Susan: What, Pippa? Pippa: Did you Steal my Bolden Goots? Susan: Uhh.... No, I Don't even jump in Puddy Muddles. Pippa: Yes You do! Susan: (Flashback to Puddy Muddles and Qhe Tuarrel) Okay. (Porman's House) Girge: (Knocks the Door) Did you Have a Pair of Bolden Goots? Porman: No. (Eleily's House) (Muma Knocks the Door) Eleily: Yeah? Muma: Say that you have bolden goots or you will DIE. Eleily: Police! Police: Yeah? Eleily: Arrest Her. Police: Ok. (Muma Has been Arrested, Then in Rabba's House) Rabba: Do I need to see a Pork Everyday? Father: Yes, but we Looking for a pair of Bolden Goots. Rabba: No, But We Have Bilver Soots. Pippa: Where is Muma? Father: She got Arrested. Pippa: So, We have to bail her out. Father: Do You have 1000000099928402848237376227736364626 bucks and 82 cents. Pippa: That's a Lot, But I Don't Have Them. Girge: 10000099928402848237376277363646.82 just to bail someone out? Father: Yes. Pippa: But first we need to find the Bolden Goots. Girge: Look, Mud Tracks. Father: Let's Follow Them, They might lead us to the Culprit. Pippa: Also, What is Culprit? Father: A Culprit is someone who is Responsible for doing crimes. Pippa: Okay. (2 Hours Later) Girge: We have been Following the tracks 2 Hours. Pippa: We can't give up yet. Susan: Don't Worry, I'll help. Porman: Me too. Rabba: I Want! Cansdy: Okay, I Will Help. Eleily: Also me! Pippa: Then let's go! (Meanwhile at the Prison) Muma: Why did it have to end like this. (Wall breaks) Muma: Yes, I'm free!!!!!! (Back to Pippa and Friends) Pippa: The tracks lead into There. Girge: This Reminds me of someplace. Susan: (Gulps) Girge: I do Know this Place! Porman: its the illuminani lair!!!!!!!!!!! HeroPippa: These Boots were just what I needed to destroy the Pippaverse. Father: HeroPippa! HeroPippa: Yep. (Wall Breaks Again) Muma: I'm back from prison. Pippa: HOORAY! (Pippa Punches HeroPippa, Girge Kicks HeroPippa, Father Jumps on HeroPippa and Muma Lasers HeroPippa) (Pippa's Friends Throws HeroPippa to Volcano) Pippa: I have my Goots again! All: Hooray! Pippa: Let's jump in Puddy muddles!!!! All: Hooray! (Pippaverse Torn Apart Again) The End Trivia * This is the first appearance of heropippa since Che Toy Tupboard * This uses plenty of Old information, such as using puddy muddles will end the pippaverse. * Despite it having a long transcript, it is actually the length of a Normal episode. 4_9 minutes long. * This happens after most of the episode's. Something that is perfect 4 ages 7+ Category:Pippa pork movies Category:Movies Movies that are are fanon Category:Pippa pork Category:Pippa pork things that invove heropippa Category:Episodes that the pippaverse ends in Category:Rated X Category:WTF is this!? Category:Wtf is this!?